nikitacoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Tragic backstory
WARNING BEFORE YOU READ: very sad content.. you may even cry,beware..!:- O # one time i was on a plane and I DIDNT KNO HOW TO CUT MY MEAT, i was very young and it was quite traumatic !!!!!! i asked the flight attendant if she could help me and she was a real homie, she cut it for me and was very nice about it, but my sister laughed at me(she was sitting right next to me and would not help, i love my beloved sister!) and it was quite sad if i do say so myself..................... # i jumped intoa bush once to get a tennis ball and my knee started bleeding and i almost died fromthe blood loss(a hyperbole, it was fine, no need to fear) and i had to hide it from my parents because "Hi Lovely neighbors, my wise and brilliant daughter just jumped into a bush, haha, what a wise and brilliant girl!" no fam.. no # one time my brother bent my glasses and then i unbent them for i am an engineer and innovator and entrepreneur and more – but then i was like "time to snitch", dark times i have changed, and told my parents my bro bent mis gafas and they were like "how" and i was like "like THIS" and i bent my glasses again to show them but alas i am an idiot and broke my glasses instead, i SNAPPED THEM IN HALF RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM, dark times # hide and seek, part i. hid inside a suitcase. had a tru homie zip it up and everything, it was so great. people kept walkin into the closet BUT NO ONE OPENED THE SUITCASE, someone even KICKED THE SUITCASE but didnt notice .. and after like 30min in the suitcase in the closet in the corner, everyone BUT ME was found and i was so psyched bc hellyeah best hiding spot.....and then the homie exposed me... betrayal.... # hide and seek, part ii. moral of the first story? trust no one.....so i hid in a tupperware crate box and sealed it ontop of me with other things on top of the lid like a soccerball and w/e...inthe garage....did Not Move at all ....... silence.. people went into the garage, called my name, but i remained a Soldier, strong and silent and Persistent. and then .......... they just stopped playing. everyone was found and they quit searching without telling me(which makes sense bc how they gonna tell me, but fam at least yell NIKITA GAME IS OVER COME OUT NOW o man).. so i stayed in the tupperware in the garage.. AND THEN THE GARAGE OPENED BECAUSE MY COUSINS MOM CAME HOME and she parked her car and STARTED TALKING ON THE PHONE IN HER GARAGE AND I COULD HEAR(it wasnt anything personal tho but still) and i didnt kno what to do, because you see,i am a Fierce hide and seek player, it means a lot to me,really, so i just stayed in the cramped tupperware and then i heard her close the car door and enter the house and then after 5 min, "wheres nikita guys?" "i dunno" "what does that mean" "we were playing hide and seek but we all quit,we want to watch TV now" # no pain no gain ... the game Hang ... ya gotta hear this story in person, its too sad to share online # i break a lot of earphones, but itsalways an accident but it keeps happenin.. keep ur earphones away from me, im so sorry